Concrete Angel
by TheBlessedDemon
Summary: One Shot Slight KuramaOC Character Death


**A/N-Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my character Rei. Nor do I own the song Concrete Angel who's lyrics are in this fic. This song belongs to Martina McBride. Thankyou.**

* * *

"Hey guys! Good morning," Rei called out as she reached the school. 

It was the end of May before school got out and before their graduation's would take place. The guys (Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei) had known Rei for two years ago and she knew what they did and exactly what they are…but she didn't mind at all. The guys had stopped questioning her about why she wore long sleeved shirts and jeans a long time ago and just accepted her for who she was.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
_

"Hey Rei! How are you doing this morning," Kurama asked as she approached them.

"I'm doing pretty good. How did your latest mission go? I see none of you got hurt too badly," Rei replied with a laugh her eyes shining.

"We totally kicked their asses!" Yusuke yelled as he shot his fist into the air as a victory sign.

Rei laughed and walked with the guys into the school building. As she parted with the guys she promised to meet them during break and walked away into the mass of students rushing to get to their classrooms before they were late.

_  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

Rei winced as she was shoved into her classroom by others trying to get in as fast as they could. Sighing she sat in her desk by the window waiting for the school to officially start.

**-With the guys-**

"So Kurama, when are you going to tell her you like her," Yusuke said leaning over to his friend poking him in the shoulder.

"I was thinking tomorrow…what do you think," Kurama replied his face slightly red.

"Why don't you tell her today? How can it be that our Kurama can stand up to demons and kick their asses but he cant tell a girl that he likes her," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Shut it…demons are a whole different matter and you know it…" Kurama mumbled his face turning even redder.

"Awwww come on Kurama. You know I'm teasing. Tomorrow will be fine," Yusuke said finally relenting as school started.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

(After school)

Rei smiled as she parted with the guys on the way home. Her going to the subway to get home. The others' walking back to Yusuke's.

She sighed as she reached her home. It looked nice enough from the outside, no clue as to what went on behind closed doors and covered windows. Rei hesitated as she reached the door but soon made herself go inside to face the storm that raged within.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
_

That night her parents stumbled home halfway drunk and broke down Rei's door in their earnest to get in. Rei sat in front of her computer stunned and fearful. Her parents had never come home like this and broke her door. Hastily she typed a message to Kurama whom she had been talking to over an instant messenger.

**Rei: Kurama…call the police please…I need help…and…I'm sorry…I lov**

Rei was ripped away from her computer before she could finish the message but she did manage to hit 'send' before her parents could stop her.

The computer never did get shut off nor did it get broken so all of the messages Kurama sent Rei were seen by her as she was beaten and thrown around.

**Kurama: Rei! **

**Kurama: Whats happening!**

**Kurama: Y do you want me to call the police!**

**Kurama: Rei! Tlk to me please! Ur scaring me**

**Kurama: Rei!**

**Kurama: Where are you?**

**Kurama: Please answer me!**

Rei sobbed from both the pain and from the messages she saw. She cried out as her father grabbed her throat and started to strangle her from behind and as her mother slapped her face.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Sirens were heard as Rei's vision started to fade. Soon all she could see was black then her hearing began fading as well. 'Is this what its like to die? At least I can be free here…' Those were the last words Rei Hinagawa thought before she died.

The police burst into the house and rushed upstairs finding Mr. and Mrs. Hinagawa in the room with their dead daughter. There was blood on themandRei as well. A bat lay discarded nearby along with a knife. Mr. Hinagawa still had his hands wrapped around Rei's throat but dropped her as soon as he noticed the police in the broken doorway. Mrs. Hinagawa saw them before he did and had backed away from her husband and their daughter, her eyes wide with fright and rage.

Rei Hinagawa was pronounced dead at 10:27 that night by a doctor who came in the ambulance soon after the police had arrived.

Mr. and Mrs. Hinagawa were arrested under the charges of abuse and murder of their daughter, Rei Naru Hinagawa.

_  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

Rei Hinagawa's funeral was held a week later after Kurama and the guys had made sure that her parents would stay in jail for the rest of their lives without bail.

None of the people who knew Rei had a dry face. Her death had affected them all and broke their hearts when they saw her lifeless body in the casket. They had found apaper in her room of things she wanted to be said at her funeral.It was aletter to her dearest friends and they were to be read by Koenma as requested on the folder that held the letter.

"Dear Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama,

I am so sorry I cant see your faces anymore. I will miss all your jokes and pranks and hanging out with you. You guys always knew how to make me smile. I wish there was something I could say to make your grief go away but I know that there is nothing…I wish I could have seen you guys fighting one more time before I died but I guess I'll have to watch you from where ever I am now. Kuwabara…don't ever stop being you. You're a gentleman and that will get you far no matter what anyone else says. Keep on being the goof that you are. I will miss you. Yusuke…what can I say…you were always putting on that tough-guy act around everyone but you always showed me the sweet older brother side of you. Take good care of Keiko and your mother for me…Good bye Yusuke…Hiei…what is there to say to you? You were always silent and glaring most of the time…but you had a funny side too…don't be too hard on Kuwabara okay? And take care of yourself and Yukina for me…Kurama…I don't know exactly what to say…I truly will miss your smiles and your sweet personality...you always knew exactly what to say when something was wrong or if there was a fight…I'm sorry I cant be there to fight off the fangirls anymore…Take care of yourself and the others please? My biggest regret is that I will never get to say these words to your face…I love you Kurama…I love you will all that I am…and I hope that you will be able to find someone worthy of your love now that I'm gone…I'll never forget the love and compassion you guys showed me… I will hold you four in my heart forever…keep on smiling for me…Good-bye everyone…

Love,

Rei Naru Hinagawa," Koenma barely finished before he burst out into tears for the loss of this sweet girl.

The guys cried even more as they listened to the letter from Rei. But the hardest hit was to Kurama. Rei had ment more to him than anyone had even thought…and he shared her biggest regret…the regret that he never got to say the words 'I love you' to Rei…now she was gone forever. Her casket was lowered into the grave and flowers were tossed on top of it before it was buried beneath the dirt. A black marble gravestone was placed on top of it. The words read:

**R.I.P.**

_**Rei Naru Hinagawa**_

_**Loved by many…and never forgotten…**_

"Will you be alright?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they along with the others left the grave.

"I will be…eventually…." was Kurama's reply as he looked over at the grave.

There were flowers covering the gravestone but only one flower was on the actual grave.

A single red rose with a note that said:

_**I love you Rei Hinagawa.**_

_**I'll never forget you.**_

_**Kurama Minamino**_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**

* * *

****Wow…I'm actually crying now…I was listening to this song and I just started writing…there were portions where I actually had to stop writing this because I couldn't see because of my tears…oh and just so's you all know…I'm not depressed…I just start writing stories to the tone of the music I'm listening to…I'm sorry for the depressing story but I hope you liked it…let me know what you think? **


End file.
